


Reward

by Rash_jaya



Category: Aquaman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: a request, will you make a Barry Allen / Arthur Curry? this is my reply... this came to me when I was planing the next chapter of my other story. Angele this one is for you...





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeleMM77500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeleMM77500/gifts).



The dark load had taken over Atlantis, With King be a half breed he was both a breeder and carrier. With the Atlantis under Dark load control, he had in slaved the sentient beings of Atlantis. Arthur keeled at his feet, naked, with only a with a think gold collar around his neck with think golden chain lay heavily from his center of the collar down tie against his ton muscles body to his impassive penis. The chain wines around the base of Arthur’s ten-inch think number. 

Arthur eyes no longer held the fire of hate, he no longer struggles against the dark load. The Atlantians have lost the fighting spirit finely give in to the dark load so completely, they accepted their place as slaves to the dark load. The dark load had a remarkable human being brought to the kingdom as an award for Arthur.

The human was lay on the middle of the bed on his back, the four-post giant bed. The bed was so big, that if the human was able to roll, he could roll three times to either side and not fall off. The room was massive, it could host a couple of giants comfortable. The was a big wooden door at one end of the room, Where the dark load stood with his slave keeling at his feet. His huge hand patting the slave’s head, the Atlantis king purred and the affection from the dark load.

The healer stood made his way over to the dark load, bowing deeply at the new king he stated, “that implant deep in the prisoner Vaginal tunnel has completely healed up. The device has been activated to induce the prisoner heat as anticipated, my load”

Dark Load, look toward the victim, first of the Humans that he plans to in slave. This human was not like others, he was just boy, teenage with remarkable speed, with the ability to heal rapidly. But this not what make this child remarkable, no it was the fact the boy had been hit by lighting and lived. Dark load stated, “leave us” his cruel voice makes the healer scrabble out of the room on his hands and feet. 

The speeder omega writhes in bed, his thin limbs dig into the plush bedding. His hands tightly gripping the bed sheets and his toes curling as another wave of pleasure hits him. He pants for breath and groans biting his lip. His body twists and turns beautifully. The dark load stroke his salve’s cock with interest. His desperate groans make Arthur’s cock twitch.

Small waves of pleasure hitting him occasionally. They slowly began to build up in need to be knotted and mate by an Alpha needed to develop stronger and stronger. Arthur listens to human’s faint whimpers. Arthur desperation to join the boy grows when the boy’s whimpers grew into screams. 

The dark load whispers in Arthur’s hear, “you want him, want to breed pet” the master played with Arthur’s dick and pussy, sending Arthur in an exciting frenzy of need. 

“please” murmur escaped Arthur’s lips. His body bucked against mater’s touch. 

Dark Load gently rub Arthur’s growing stiff, soothing some of the pain of needed away. The boy on the bed whimpers as tears pricks his eyes. His muscles are tight and tense, he bucks up when another wave of pleasure hits him. Master continues to rub and pull at Arthur’s bring him to the edge. Arthur’s cock painfully bubbling with his body liquid the chain around it ensure that he would not get to cum today. Arthur’s eyes darken with desire, his mouth is dry. 

The dark load recalls Arthur’s stomach grew exponentially, bearing Dark load healthy offspring. At five and half months pregnant he required assistance to walk, unable to support the weight of your offspring alone. Dark load recalled how his omega pet would waddle through the halls with him at Arthur’s side, hands supporting his pet as he slowly walked the first time. 

Watch the human on the bed, reminds dark load of Arthur at eight months his stomach grew too big and Arthur became bedridden, barely able to move. His stomach bloated out even more until he couldn’t even turn on his own. The Dark load had servants stuck to his omega pet like glue. It made Dark load’s chest puff out with pride seeing Arthur bear such a healthy offspring. The Alpha dark load always is known Arthur would make a wonderful breeder. His body is ripe and fertile waiting for an Alpha to plant their seed into his womb.

After Arthur gave birth, he still fought the dark load, he had a mouth on him. so, to break him, the dark load took the child only days old and ripped the infant head off killing it. Dark load took great pleasure in watching Arthur fall apart from the withdrawal and become the perfect pet. The dark load will impregnate Arthur again, He will continue to bear offspring and serve him.

Dark load whisper in Arthur hear, “I watch you take him; he will explode repeatedly while you seep into his hole. The dark load has Arthur kneel between his spread legs, the boy had made a hot mess, his pussy was dripping wet and Dark load had Arthur touch the tips of his fingers to the wet pussy. 

The boy gasps and tenses letting out low groans as Dark load’s pet touches the puffy folds of his cunt. The dark load has Arthur gently ease two fingers in, easing into his tight cunt and finger him slowly working the fingers deeper. The dark load has Arthur slipping in a third digit, has Arthur probe his walls. 

The dark load asked, “tell me my pet, how does the feel to have your fingers inside of the toy?”

Arthur whispers, “tight and hot around my fingers”

The dark load has Arthur scrape his nails against the ridges earning a sharp moan. Master had Arthur eventually poke his cervix. 

Dark load asked, “tell mepet what does it feel like?”

Arthur whispers, “It’s nice and opened up”

Dark load as Arthur replace his fingers with his think bubbling cock, thrusting into his hot heat. Dark load fingers find themselves into Arthur pink dry, asshole. Slowly work and stretching him, careful to avoid his prostate. Dark load asked, “tell me what it feels like in the boy’s pussy pet”

Arthur said, “his pussy seems to suck my cock right in, and the tightening around it feel amazing master”

Dark load, slip two more fingers into Arthur ass, he gasps and tenses around the fingers.

Both the boy and Arthur moans, and the boy open-mouthed and climaxes. His little nob spurts cum onto Arthur’s belly. Dark load as Arthur thrusting fast and hard. Dark load as Arthur aim each thrust at the boy’s cervix, pounding the ring of muscles until it opens up. Arthur fucks his tight passageway, the head of Arthur cock bashing against hot, walls. 

Dark load stimulates Arthur’s prostate, it drives Arthur wild, his cock leek’s into wet pussy, the pussy making obscene and noisy sounds around Arthur’s throbbing cock.

Arthur caresses his straining and sweaty belly, bulging from his small body. The boy’s mouth hangs open letting out high, needy moans. Arthur and boy both beg and sobs for more. Arthur pump in and out, in and out. The Dark load removed his fingers and Arthur cry out “NO!”

Dark load moves up and push his dick inside Arthur open red swollen asshole. Master moves in and out at a brutal pace, his balls throb and hang heavy, ready to burst with fertile seed, dark load ball slam against Arthur. Arthur is milked into the boy. And his face is contorted from exertion. Boy’s body responds to Arthur’s, rocking into the boy and matching Dark load’s thrusts.

Arthur and boy both cry out as, the boy tight around Arthur’s cock and Arthur’s so tied around master’s cock that the dark load can barely move. The boy writhes and whimpers, crying and gripping his belly.

Dark load movements work Arthur cock in the boy pussy despite the contractions and pain and the boy cums. The boy mewls and arches off the bed. Dark load’s cock pulses before the master bury himself to the hilt and cums fill his pet’s asshole. Master come gushes out in thick waves, flooding out Arthur’s Asshole mix with blood. Arthur twitches and trembles. The dark load will himself not to knot Arthur, not yet he is still recovering from the last birth. The dark load has Arthur fuck the boy wide and open.

Arthur moving again, thrusting into the toy’s wet passageway. The toy sobs and cries gripping the bed sheets tightly. The boy’s inner musicals milk Arthur cock greedily. 

Arthur senselessly until with needed his has been unable to cum for two days, he needed to fill the is wet will pussy. The boy’s begging to stop, but the master doesn’t allow Arthur to. Arthur will not stop until the master allows him and the milking feel so good. The bedsheets are ripped in the boy’s hands as has Dark load movements continue to fuck the over-sensitive P stop inside Arthur Asshole causing Arthur to continue to be milked into the overstimulated pussy.

Finally, after a long four hours of heated sex, both Arthur and the boy is silent, Dark load can't see Arthur’s eyes, but the boy’s eyes clenched shut, Arthur’s ass tightness around his master cock, nearly gripping his master cock to death. All three moan, master and Arthur moan at the painful tightness around their cock. Arthur cock buried into boy and boy screams. Both struggles beneath the master crying and screaming in pain. Dark load hiss, Arthur’s almost too tight around his cock. Dark load rock Arthur’s hips steadily, Dark load cockhead bumping Arthur’s p stop again and again. Arthur has been milking into the boy under him who have been waiting for this.

The omega boy rubs his belly and he winded and gasping for air breathlessly, he wheezes and whimpers. The boy braces himself but dark load slams his cock into Arthur and it makes Arthur slam into the boy preventing him from pushing. The boy sobs loudly begging Arthur to pull out, he arches off the bed, legs trembling and shaking his young body may not handle another orgasm. 

The dark load had been milking his pet into the boy for five hours now. The dark load gets one last tight fuck before he pulls his cock free from Arthur. Dark load sits back and watch the boy struggles. Screams rip through boy’s throat as Arthur push into him. the boy’s eyes are bleary and wet with tears, he pants and pushes up against Arthur’s cock.

It takes another half an hour for Arthur to finishing milking his overfilled cock into the boy, but every second is worth watching them whine and moan, writhing on the bed in his playroom. boy’s chest heaves with every push until Arthur gives the last push, the boy's head bend back his back buck off the bed as the orgasm rips through his small body.

Arthur pulls out only one the master as order him to, his limbs collapse onto the bed limp, head lolling to the side he stares at his master. Beads of sweat gleam from his forehead and dark load wipe them away. he kisses Arthur gently, praising him for his good work. He gives a faint whimper before shutting his eyes. Lay there next to his new toy, both sleep now. 

The boy, his body is wrecked in the process. The pussy is loose and red, swollen and hanging. Under the heavyweight of both Arthur and him, the boy’s shattered his pelvis. There’s severe tearing along his cunt too. Dark load does not concern little Barry Allen thanks to rejuvenation due to his Metahuman powers would fix himself up easily in no time and as for his pet, he will be fine in few hours.


End file.
